El chico de ojos azules
by Quimera Dreams
Summary: Era nuevo en el vecindario y conoci a ese niño de ojos azules llamado Max, su soledad me parecia penosa y mas cuando mate a su mejor amigo por ello pague mi error


**Genero: **Angs

**Personajes: **Máx., Kai

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade pertenece a Aoki Takao, el texto Soledad pertenece a Manley J. Del cual fue originado esta lectura

_**El chico de los ojos azules**_

Casa nueva, no mejor dicho mansión nueva, "barrio" nuevo, cinco autos deportivos, un sin fin de cosas con las que algunos sueñan tener, mi abuelo y yo, aa¡¡ lo olvidada los dos perros guardianes a los que nunca en mi vida consideraría como mascota. Nos mudamos hace poco, cuestiones de negocio, un día en este país otros día en otro país, siempre es lo mismo, tanto que ya ni me interesa conocer gente¿para que? Si en un momento estoy con esa persona al otro ya no, sencillo, prefiero ahorrarme despedidas cursis y cartas melosas en la que tenga que explicar el por que de mi partida y el hecho de que no regresare.

La verdad es que ya llevamos dos semanas viviendo aquí, siempre cuando me levanto temprano para hacer una caminata, con la cual me excuso que quiero conocer el vecindario, pero en realidad es que no quiero estar con el abuelo, su único tema de conversación si es que a eso se le puede llamar conversar, es la empresa - Kai, tienes que madurar algún día todo esto será tuyo- o - Cuando muera- cosa que aveces creo que nunca llegara - quiero asegurarme de que la empresa quedara en buenas manos- y cosas así, ahora entienden del por que de mis "paseitos" , el punto es que cada ves que salgo a caminar, veo la casa que se encuentra justo frente a la nuestra solo que mas pequeña, ahí viven una pareja de empresarios no muy jóvenes que nunca se encuentran en ella, pero tienen un pequeño niño de nombre Max al que siempre dejan al cuidado de los pocos sirvientes que tienen.

Es un chico de no mas de doce años, rubio de ojos azules como el cielo con un tono algo triste al sentirse abandonado por sus padres, tiene algunas pecas en el rostro que le dan ese tono de inocencia casi extinta en los chicos de su edad. Todas la mañanas hago un alto para conversar con el niño bajo la recia y ambarina mirada de Caramel, pelo negro y lustroso, con aires de gran señor acurrucado en los tiernos brazos de su dueño. A pesar de su corta edad y el simple hecho de ser el único niño del lugar sometido a una penosa soledad, ese gato le da la cuota de amor necesaria que le permite sonreír. No es que me interese, yo se lo que es vivir así, pero de todos modos me gusta hablar con él, es mas inteligente de lo que parece, siempre tiene algo que contarme.

_**-------------------------ooOOoo---------------------------**_

Max estaba triste, su gato enfermó, tuvieron que llevarlo al veterinario, sus padres le prohibieron que fuese a visitarlo, no sonreía y sus ojos tenían rastros de lagrimas, en verdad quiere a ese animal o como me dijo una ves – El es mi amigo- en verdad quiere a su amigo, por supuesto es ese gato el que siempre esta con el aunque se encuentre solo. Espero que se recupere, no me imagino que sería de él si ese animal se muere

_**--------------------------ooOOoo------------------------------**_

Con voz alegre Max grita el nombre Caramel hace dos día que volvió y el esta mas que feliz, lo llama con un tazón lleno de leche esperando a su felino compañero en el gran jardín, el gato se relame y levantando la cola ronronea contento, mientras los ojos azules del niño se dulcifican acariciando el lomo de su mascota. Yo solo los observo distante desde una de las ventanas de mi alcoba

_**-------------------------ooOOoo--------------------------------**_

Todo paso muy rápido. Iba por la carretera era de noche y estaba lloviendo, las luces del automóvil apenas me enseñaban el camino mi mayor guía era la iluminada mansión en la que vivo pero no note que en la mansión de enfrente había movimiento a pesar del gran torrencial. Las sirvientas gritaron, frene el coche abruptamente y descubrí al animal. Luego del golpe, quedo tendido, un hilo de sangre manaba el manchado hocico para luego perderse en el agua.

Observe al chico junto a mi totalmente empapado, sus ojos azules, opacados, posados en el animal que en algún momento fue su compañero de juegos, lo estaba buscando para meterlo a la casa no quería que se enfermara de nuevo, no quería correr el riesgo de perderlo, pero ahí estaba muerto bajo las llantas de mi auto, lo vi agacharse sobre el gato, tomándolo con infinita ternura, sus ojos arrasados en lagrimas que se perdían en las gotas de agua que surcaban por su sonrosada mejilla, súbitamente fríos al fijarse en mi, agrandados de golpe como los del felino

-"No fue intencional, el gato se metió debajo del coche"

Me miro con un silencio indiferente, acompañado por los sirvientes de sus padres hizo que lo enterraran en el jardín a pesar del temporal, todos los días ponía flores sentándose junto al pequeño montón de tierra, pasaba horas en la misma posición y luego volvía a entrar a la casa

No me volvió a hablar desde ese día, se lo veía hosco y triste, mucho más solo

Quedé sorprendido cuando, días más tarde, me invito con una limonada al volver de mis rutinario "paseo" . Reanudamos las conversaciones, hablando sobre el tema que fuese, aunque ahora él ya no mostraba tanto entusiasmo como antes, sus ojos no tenían esa luz como cuando lo conocí, demostrando una pena de la que me sabia culpable. La limonada se hizo costumbre, insistía en ofrecérmela cada vez que pasaba, como un ofrenda de amistada que no podía rechazar. Me hice el propósito de obsequiarle otro gatito, visitando algunas tiendas de mascotas encontré a uno que tenia casi las mismas facciones que su antiguo amigo Caramel.

_**-------------------------ooOOoo---------------------------**_

Hoy, durante mi caminata, sentí un inexplicable malestar y volví bastante cansado, más que otras veces. Max me esperaba en la acera de enfrente con un baso de limonada en la mano. Acepté gustoso el refresco que me ofrecía el chico, pues pense que todo se debía a mi falta de líquidos, al regresarle el baso pude notar en sus ojos un inocultable placer

_**---------------------------ooOOoo--------------------------**_

Max entro en la enorme residencia llena de flores y personas, todas vestidas de negro, se acerco al viejo quien se hallaba sentado junto aun féretro, con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, deposito las mismas flores que dejaba en la tumba de su amigo junto al joven que inerte se encontraba en el ataúd y pasándole la mano al hombre, dijo:

-"Mi mas sentido pésame"

**-_Finito-_**

Oh si¡¡¡... aquí estoy, como lo prometí me uní al FF, se que no es lo mejor que hayan leído, pero algo es algo, al menos se entretenieron leyendo este intento de historia vamos a decir, bueno para empezar decidí hacer una adaptación, así es yo no soy la escritora original de esto por ello probablemente ya lo haya leído en algún lugar, intente hacerlo lo mejor posible

Si Max, QUE NIÑO TAN LINDO¡¡¡, me acaba de hacer un favor, bueno este es el primer finc que publico aquí y quieran o no, no será el ultimo, sean todo lo crueles que quieran, ya sabré yo como superar lo comentarios por que a decir verdad me gusto como me salió la adaptación así que es muy poco probable que me desanimen... eso es todo por ahora nos leemos

GAMBATE KAYXTAKAO¡¡¡¡ True love never have end (ya me complique, es have o has? No soy buena en ingles)


End file.
